


Inevitable

by JadessRose



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 06:39:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2259687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadessRose/pseuds/JadessRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was inevitable, his capture.  Especially when Une had sent in not just one or two, but all four of the other pilots after him.  His rap sheet consisted of all manners of crimes, the most recent and the reason for his certain detainment being the assassination of some up-and-coming Senator.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inevitable

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration in writing can take a dangerous turn when you watch nothing but crime shows.
> 
> Disclaimer: No, I don't own anything. Sad, but true.

There were no noises in this particular cell block. Not that Duo could hear. Nothing besides the sounds of a small ball being bounced around. It hit the floor then the wall before sailing through the air for him to catch and toss again. Few would be in this block, he knew. 

After all, it was reserved only for those classified as “Preventers’ Most Wanted”.

It was inevitable, his capture. Especially when Une had sent in not just one or two, but all four of the other pilots after him. His rap sheet consisted of all manners of crimes, the most recent and the reason for his certain detainment being the assassination of some up-and-coming Senator.

Duo didn’t know why the guy needed taking out. Of course, as a hired gun, he didn’t really need to know all that. Just half the money up front, the target and way of killing, and the other half when the job was done. All he knew about the guy was that he was well liked by damn near everyone, followed a lot of the same ideals as Relena Darlian, and that someone wanted him dead. A job that went off without a hitch. And two weeks later, he found himself in this cell.

The trial and sentencing didn’t take long. It didn’t have to happen at all, but the government wanted to make a show of his capture, and he went along with it. He plead guilty to all charges, and was given death by lethal injection. He didn’t fight. What was the point in trying to prove innocence that didn’t exist -- hadn’t existed since he was old enough to pickpocket? He took the sentence with a nod of his head before he was led by Preventers escort to this cell.

That had been a month ago. Under Une’s orders, Duo was not allowed visitors. He received three meals a day, which were eaten in silence. He got one hour of exercise out in the yard a day with a handful of the Preventers’ best snipers watching. It was unnecessary, really, but it didn’t bother the former Deathscythe pilot. He had no intention of trying to escape.

Currently, he was waiting for his last meal. He just told Une to surprise him. So what if it was the last one he ate? It was just food to him. And since tomorrow was the day of his execution, it just made the idea of food even less appetizing than the fact that it came from a prison. 

Thu-thump. Thu-thump. Thu-thump. The steady rhythm of ball hitting floor and wall was so hypnotic that Duo didn’t notice the tumblers of the cell door lock turning. The door started to open and he caught the ball before he looked up to see who they had bringing him his food. He started to smile, ready to greet the agent, but he caught sight of who it was and the ball fell from his hand to roll to the door, only to stop by the boot of--

“Heero?”

Duo felt like the air had been knocked from him and it was with some effort that he managed to stand. He hadn’t seen any of the other pilots since the trial, and even that had been only a brief glance before he was sent to his cell. Seeing Heero now...the day before his execution… Duo had to shake his head to remind himself there was protocol to follow when someone entered his cell. He swallowed hard and started to move to the back wall.

“You don’t have to do that now.” Heero’s voice echoed in Duo’s ears, or maybe it was because of the bare walls of the cell. Either way, it got Duo to freeze in place, his eyes glued to the man as he entered and shut the door behind him. The covered tray was set on the desk, the only other piece of furniture besides the chair that accompanied it, the bed with the lumpy mattress, and the toilet. Blue eyes met blue eyes, and Duo finally spoke, trying so hard to keep his voice from sounding as strained as he was sure it was.

“Didn’t think Une’d let you down here.”

“She made an exception for me.”

“Oh.” There was a long pause before Duo could think of anything else to do. His feet carried him to the bed where he sat on the edge of it. Heero, in turn, sat in the chair, the legs scraping against the tiled floor. Neither of them winced, and after a long stretch of silence, Heero finally spoke up.

“You wanted to be found.” It was a statement, not a question. Leave it to Heero to get right to the point. The thought just put a small smile on Duo’s face as he leaned forward to rest his elbows on his knees. His braid fell over his shoulder, and it was with a slight nod that Duo answered.

“I was tired of runnin’, ‘Ro. That last hit was it for me.” That’s why he had left the trail, after all. The trail that he knew only the other four would be able to follow. The use of specific aliases that only they would know were him. The subtle clues that would direct them to his next destination. Things that anyone else would have missed...

“Why not turn yourself in?”

It was a legitimate question, one that had been asked before but no one got so much as a shrug from him. Now, though...it was Heero asking the question. And Duo couldn’t deny him an answer.

“It had to be you guys to catch me.” He lifted his hands, his fingers grasping at his bangs. “We went through hell together, you know? All of us. I caused y’all so much trouble before and I thought...I thought it was only fair that y’all found me. You could be the heroes like you were before.”

Heero just stared at Duo, watching his former comrade all but crumble in front of him. He never realized just how tired Duo looked. How old he looked, despite only being in his mid-twenties. The only time he ever seen this was in the few perpetrators who felt they had nothing else to live for. They had no regard for their own lives, had lost faith in themselves. And seeing Duo, the cocky, confident, charismatic Duo that he remembered from the wars all but defeated in front of him, it make his throat tighten as he fought to keep his composure. It became even harder when Duo looked up at him, fixating a calm look at Heero before the smallest of smiles touched his lips.

“It’s okay, ‘Ro. I was living on borrowed time, anyway. I survived that pandemic, the massacre, the wars, and all those other run-ins. I’ve gotta pay my dues.” And he meant it. He meant all of it. He had done some terrible things after the wars. He stole and sold information to the highest bidder. He robbed plenty of places. And the hits. Those had been the worst. He was a hired gun, and he was as professional as they come, but after doing it for so many years, the Senator had been the final straw. He was tired of seeing the faces of all his victims in his dreams. Tired of hearing screams and explosions, and waking up shaking and covered in sweat. It was time to meet his Maker.

“Duo…” Confusion was the one emotion Heero could pin down. He didn’t know exactly why Duo had suddenly given up. How could he when Duo wouldn’t explain? There had to be more, but before he could ask, someone knocked on the door to the cell. Both men looked up as a female’s voice spoke.

“Agent Yuy?” The girl sounded uncertain, and Duo had to smirk. A rookie? Or did Heero really have that effect on people? He’d never find out, but that was okay wasn’t it? He could tack it on with all the other things he’d never know. It was all part of his punishment and he accepted it easily. 

Heero stood up and made his way to the door, leaving Duo still seated on the bed. He stopped, though, his hand ready to push the door open. He didn’t want to leave. Duo deserved a better death than this. He never would have imagined Duo, of all people, giving up so readily. Going out in a blaze of glory was more his style: suicide by cop, jumping from a bridge in the middle of a standoff, hell even self-detonation seemed much more appropriate for the self-proclaimed God of Death than lethal injection. 

“Go on, ‘Ro,” Duo said softly, tearing Heero from his thoughts. “Don’t turn around, either. Just go. Don’t need you getting in trouble with the Boss Lady.” He sounded so tired. So weary and so much older than his 20-some-odd years. And Heero wanted to turn around and stay longer, Une be damned, but Duo was right. He didn’t need to get into trouble, especially over this. He’d take a sabbatical. They all would he knew, but for now, he needed to keep going as the Preventer agent that he was. It was with a sigh that he managed to open the door and walk out, not so much as a “goodbye”.

The door slid shut, the tumblers of the lock fell back into place, and Duo was once again left to his solitary confinement. A sigh passed his lips, and for the first time since Heero brought it to him, he looked at the food tray on the desk. It was probably cold by now, but he could probably stomach it anyway. He rose from the bed, choosing it was best to eat at the desk, and removed the lid from the tray. 

Collapsing into the chair, Duo stared wide-eyed at the food in front of him. It was the same food they had eaten as a group before everyone went their own way. Before they all went on the straight and narrow, and he became nothing more than a hit man. Une couldn’t have known that. There was no way. Only the five former Gundam pilots would have remembered that. His eyes stung at the memory, all of them sitting together and eating take-out Chinese in the hospital room where Heero had been ordered to rest after he had blown up Dekim’s bunker. Duo and Quatre laughed heartily enough, Wufei got onto them for being too loud in a hospital, and Trowa and Heero did nothing more than offer those faint smiles that meant they were amused.

Duo laughed, if only to keep himself from crying, and took his first bite of the cold food. It was just as good now as it had been all those years ago.

The next day found Une herself escorting Duo Maxwell, along with four nameless agents, to the execution chamber. It was as Duo had imagined: a white-walled room with a two-way mirror, medical equipment, and the table that he’d be strapped down on while they pumped him full of drugs. They had explained it all to him before walking him down to this room. An unnecessary act, but he figured Une was doing him a kindness by detailing the procedure. He appreciated the gesture, in some twisted way; she certainly wasn’t the cruel dictator he had imagined her to be after all.

It didn’t take long for him to be strapped down and for the IV to be placed. He had to fight not to laugh when Sally Po of all people had sterilized and numbed his arm. Really, he was about to die. Why would anyone care about making sure he wouldn’t feel the needle going in? Heart rate monitors were hooked up next, and he suddenly looked to the mirror that took up most of one wall. He couldn’t really see inside, but somehow he knew just who was behind it. A few government officials, several wealthy folks who had “donated” to the Preventers so they could watch him die, a handful of reporters, Relena (possibly), and the ones he wished weren’t there the most. He smiled to the mirror, not caring how other people saw it. He wasn’t smiling for the cameras, the public officials, or anyone else besides those that mattered to him. They would know he wasn’t hiding behind the jokes and fake grins. He let those defenses rot and allowed himself that one genuine smile. They deserved it, after all.

“Duo.” Une’s voice brought him back and he glanced up at her with raised eyebrows. She seemed calm enough, but then, Duo was always able to pick up on those subtle hints of expression with people. She was upset by this, even if she couldn’t let anyone know. And the use of his first name to get his attention only confirmed it. “Is there anything you’d like to say before we begin?”

He had to bite back the smart remark about how it sounded funny using “before we begin” when it came to executing him. He knew she didn’t mean it that way, and he nodded, knowing what he needed to say before he lost the chance to say it. His head turned to the mirror, frowned, and then looked back up at Une.

“Can I see them? The people back there?” He could feel Sally tense beside him and Une looked like she was about to protest before she relented. A nod from her was all it took before one of the unknown agents pressed a button on the wall. His reflection soon disappeared, letting him get his first glimpse of the people who would see the great Shinigami fall. He didn’t care about any of them, save for the four in Preventers Agents in the back standing at what Duo recognized as parade rest. He didn’t want them there. He really didn’t, but at that moment, he was glad they were there. He could tell them what he wanted to say for so long. Duo swallowed hard, his eyes looking at each of his former comrades in turn before he spoke.

“I’m sorry it went down like this, guys, but it was bound to happen sooner or later. Y’all couldn’t have saved me. I know you wanted to, and I know you tried. But for what it’s worth, I’m glad it’s you all who stopped me and brought me in.” He closed his eyes and gave a soft laugh before he turned his focus to the ceiling. “That’s probably a shitty thing to say before I die, right? Basically thanking the only family I have for bringing me to my death.” He looked to the other pilots again, that genuine smile one more finding his lips.

“Maybe sorry isn’t enough. Ah, hell, I know it’s not. But my days were numbered from the start, and if anyone deserved to catch me, it was you guys. I betrayed y’all, so it’s only fair you got the credit for catching me.” He could feel his throat tighten some and he swallowed again before finishing his little speech. “Wufei, Quatre, Trowa...Heero. Thanks for everything. For being my friends and the closest I’ve had to a family in far too long.” 

Duo blinked and turned his head to Sally when he felt a cloth at his face. What was she -- Oh. He had been crying. He never realized it until she started clearing his eyes. He offered her a teary smile, mouthing a thank you before looking back to Une.

“Ready when you are, I guess.” The leader of the Preventers cleared her throat, nodding once to Duo before she focused her eyes to Sally. Duo heard the click of a switch and the machine holding the drugs whirred to life. His attention returned to the window, to his friends inside the room just out of reach. Trowa with his hand on Quatre’s shoulder while the blonde stared wide-eyed at the man on the table. Wufei seemed calm, but the clenched jaw proved otherwise. And Heero...Heero had his head down, choosing to look at the ground rather than at Duo. 

The cold feeling in his veins meant the first of the three-drug cocktail had entered his bloodstream. The anesthesia, ensuring he wouldn’t feel any pain (or anything else, really). It seemed to do the trick, as he didn’t even notice Sally taking hold of his hand. The second drug was different, something to paralyze him so he couldn’t flail about or try to escape at the last second. He wouldn’t have attempted it. He deserved this. He had to pay for what he had done, all the lives taken and the crimes committed. The last drug...that would stop his heart. He felt something clench in his chest, and at the same time, he saw Quatre break formation and clutch at his own heart. For a brief moment, Duo thought it was Quatre having a heart attack before he realized it was just his empath thing he had going on. Trowa was trying to keep him from collapsing. Wufei was shouting at a reporter. Heero, to Duo’s amazement, was crying. It was the first time he had ever seen the “Perfect Soldier” cry. And it was the last thing Duo saw before he closed his eyes and the only sound left in the white room was that of the heart monitor flatlining.

Une sighed as Sally check for vitals. The poor doctor could only nod, and Une looked at her watch before she spoke, her voice breaking for the first time since they brought Duo here.

“Time of death...8:07 A.M.”


End file.
